Marauders: The Ones That Were Forgotten
by Anarchy02
Summary: Shea White, Zara Cromwell and Kyra Romolo. The names that save, the names that destroy and the names that will live and yet still be forgotten. They do try to survive there time at Hogwarts but it is hard when your not suppose to be in this universe at all and when Dumbledore does not want you to exist. Through a change of fate, they were born in the Marauders Era and not there own


Zara and James walked through the halls of the school, with a very intense feeling of forgotten. It was about six o'clock in the evening and was almost time for dinner. Not only did they have that strange feeling but also they couldn't find any other Marauder. They were all gone, not a clue where to though. They spoke randomly about everything, just making the time pass as they thoroughly searched for their missing group. They ended up somewhere, The halls gently lit by fire that stood at least one meter away from each other. James looked over the walls and found not a single portrait, which was very odd. The doors were all bolted shut and locked with more than a thousand spells. Zara was watching a light bounce of each wall, she found it incredibly intriguing. It landed in front of her and she jumped onto it. James turned at the loud sound of her feet hitting the floor, Zara didn't understand why the light kept disappearing. It flew to the wall at the end of the hall, a wicked smile passed her lips and she grew more and more determined to grab the light. She ran fall pace at the wall and just as she was about to place her hand over it, it rapidly shot up. Unfortunately, the floor was covered in dust and it made her shoes slide and she ended up colliding with the brick wall in front of her... face first. James began to laugh uncontrollably, and he tried to breath out the words 'are you okay?' but it just didn't come out. He fell on the floor next to her, Zara was on her back, groaning in pain from where she collided with the wall at such a horrible speed. She sat up and was hit with a wave of dizziness. James just laughed harder and harder until it got to the point of him rolling around on the floor with a face as scarlet as his house. Zara stared down at him, hands crossed over her chest with a death glare in her eyes. He immediately stopped, got to his feet and cleared his throat.

"We should go!"

He coughed, cheeks still lightly dusted pink from the previous laughing fest. She nodded and narrowed her eyes a little more.

"MmmmmHmmmm"

She glared, walking off down the hall way that lay ahead of her. Zara saw the light once again, she took a deep breath and tried not to go after it but it was sort of teasing her. The way it did figure eights in front of her face, it was taunting her gravely. James placed his hands on her shoulders and steered Zara as far away from the little ball of light as possible. As they ended up back at the staircases, James gave a loud gasp.

"The Prank!"

He shouted. Zara gave a gasp and they flew down the hallways towards the Astronomy Tower. The portraits shouted and screamed as they shot past them all the way up until they reached the staircase. They slowed and kept quiet, James told Zara to 'shh' by putting his finger to his lips. She nodded but every step she took, something rustled in Zara's pockets. He snapped his head to the sound.

"What is that?"

James angrily whispered. Zara leaned in, so she could be as quiet as possible, something still jumping around in her pockets.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

She shouted in his ear. Earning a loud groan from him as it burst his ear drums.

"Ow!"

He shouted back, dragging the 'O'.

When they reached the archway, leading into the Astronomy Classroom, James warned Zara. No one was up there when they reached walked in. James and Zara looked around on opposite sides of the classroom. No one was seen, not under the desks or in the beams hanging from the ceiling. James waited for something to happen, Zara was not paying attention to anything. When they walked into the middle of the room, they were met with a surprise.

The floor gave way, dropping down into some classroom underneath it. Kelsi stood there with the rest, fury burning in all their eyes.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

Kelsi raged, hands on hips as she hissed at them. Zara opened her mouth to say something and when it came out, it sounded completely fake.

"Well you see, we completely forgot! We went looking for you for hours and then we came to a hallway that had dust all over the floor and an annoying little ball of light that made me run into the nearest wall, James ended up on the floor laughing which I got angry at and death glared at him, we then went to the staircase that's when James remembered and then we went up the stairs after I was shouted at by James and then we went to the opposite sides of the classroom, then we fell through the floor and here we are!"

Zara said without taking a breath, ending with a smile. James shook his head, it sounded so stupid. Kelsi turned on James.

"So what was the real reason?"

Kelsi spat, venom in her tone, it was like talking to Shea, who stood at the back trying to hide her laughter. Sirius looked angry as well, although whenever he'd look back at a laughing Shea it would melt a little. Remus and Kyra on the other hand, looked so amused a lot like Shea and Kyile.

James gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the nape of his neck, not wanting to annoy them anymore.

"I needed you here! The whole prank turned into a bust! We are currently hiding from Filch, because he caught a glimpse of Shea's auburn hair... thank you by the way!"

Kelsi ended sarcastically. Shea held her thumbs up.

"No problem!"

Shea smiled. James went up In Kelsi's face.

"Sor-ry... I was a little tied up"

James groaned lowly. Kyile moved forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get up in her face!"

Kyile said, shoving James backwards. Zara moved forwards and looked as if ready to kill.

"Oh Hell No!"

Zara shouted, hands up ready to throw a punch. Remus, Kyra, Shea and Sirius watched the scene unfold, Kyra turned to Shea a bit worried about the situation.

"Shouldn't we stop them"

Kyra asked softly. Shea gave a long sigh and got up from her position on the table. Shea walked up and placed her hands on Kelsi and Kyile's shoulder planning to walk in between them, until they dropped to the floor. Both ended up on the floor, still breathing but looking barley alive. James gave a jolt and Zara put her hand over her mouth. Kyra and Remus surged forward and began shaking them violently.

"They are not waking up!"

Remus shouted, frantically. His eyes darting to Shea who looked pale and physically sick.

"Get them onto a table!"

Shea whispered calmly, still looking traumatised about this situation. James and Sirius lifted Kyile while Zara helped Remus with Kelsi. They were just lying there, Shea placed a hand on either side of Kelsi's head and took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

A thousand images and scenes flashed through her mind as she delved into Kelsi's and, to her relief, both were alive. The colours of green and silver met her irises and Shea threw herself away from Kelsi as she saw a familiar scene.

"There in an alternate reality!"

Shea whispered.

... Alternate Reality...

She woke up with a pounding headache, the room still fuzzy and her mind blank. The air felt thick and it was getting harder and harder to breath and each one she took, changed the way the atmosphere felt. There was a sense of new, of un familiarity, something that she is not used to. she got to her feet, shakily and walked over to a mirror that reflected in the corner of the room. She let out a loud involuntary gasp once everything became focused and whole once again. This wasn't my common room. It was full of the Slytherin symbol and the snake. She turned around frantically, trying to work out what had happened before she started to laugh nervously.

"Okay guys... it's not funny! You pulled a good one on me. Got me good!"

She smiled, shouting to no one in particular. The girls in the beds next to her, shuffled and turned to the loudness of her voice.

"James! I'm sorry... I Know you didn't mean it!"

Kelsi whispered this time, not having any answer and it gave a false sense of stability. She turned around frantically, looking around to find the Slytherin Uniform. She gave a disgusted sigh as she slipped it on, touching enemy robes. She felt ill wearing these things. She felt her wand in her pocket, at least something was familiar.

As she tiptoed down the girls dormitory stairs, a familiar voice caught her ears. As Kelsi peered around the corner, she felt an overwhelming sense of dred as she saw Sirius sitting with Lucius Malfoy, Grayson Goyle and Malcom Zabini. He sat proudly on the green leather sofas, barely visible through the dark light of the dungeons but Kelsi could tell he was older. Just a glance and he was about sixteen. Kelsi strode forward in front of him, earning a glare from the three surrounding him.

"What is happening? why are we here?"

Kelsi asked, fairly worried about these circumstances. Sirius gave one meek laugh before getting to his feet. The boy towered over Kelsi with a sneer on his lips.

"YOU were sorted here! Only Merlin knows why and how?"

He spat, venom lacing the word 'you' the most. She shook her head in shock, never has she ever heard him speak with such hatred to anyone... not even when he spoke about his parents.

"I can't believe you"

She stormed, turning around and jumping out of the portrait hole before running towards the great hall and when she arrived it wasn't anything like it was before.

James and Zara were on the Gryffindor table. Opposite ends. Lily hanging off of James's shoulder, him and her kissing in-between laughs. He seemed the same, except of course for Lily. Zara on the other hand, had her head in a book, that was weird enough, reading it fiercely not taking even an inkling of a break with Snape next to her. She wore thick rimmed black glasses, tie done up properly and tights underneath her below the knee skirt. Her Hand intertwined with Snape's, he place a small kiss on her forehead and drew her attention. Sirius entered behind Kelsi and shoved her roughly as he pushed past her to get to the Slytherin table. Remus and Kyile were on the Hufflepuff table, Remus had his scars still but he seemed different. Her wore his tie loosely, hands clenching the table as he shot daggers at Kyile, who looked beyond confused at the boy. Kyile started to look around, frantically trying to tear Remus's glare, until his eyes landed on Kelsi. Kyile shot out of his seat and pulled her into a hug.

"Please tell me you haven't gone insane as well?!"

Kyile asked, awkwardly letting go of her and looking Kelsi dead in the eyes. She laughed and pulled him into another hug. Thank Godric he was the same.

"I'll take that as you haven't... What happened?"

Kyile asked. Kelsi shook her head.

"I'm not sure. First of all i thought that it was a prank but not even our friends are this low."

Kelsi said. As the pair stood just a little bit in front of the great hall doors, they'd receive weird looks from everyone as if they'd never seen the two of them converse civilised before. Kelsi stared back at everyone until she noticed the people were all staring past the pair, instead they were looking at something behind them. A girl with long curly auburn hair strutted in, high heeled stilettos clicking against the concrete floors. Skirt rolled up to mid-thigh, bright red lips and sharp winged eyeliner framing her green eyes. It was Shea. She was by far the most changed. All the guys in the room followed her as she winked and fluttered her eyelashes at all of them. And when she walked past Kyile, stopped and placed a glossy red kiss to his cheek.

"Hiya Clearwater"

Shea smiled, wiggling her fingers in goodbye as she walked away to the Ravenclaw table. Kyile stared after her in surprise.

"Well... i was not expecting that!".

He gapped like a fish. Kelsi glared at him and pointed at the side of his mouth.

"I think you've got some drool... "

She smiled sarcasticly. Kyile rolled his eyes until they landed on Kyra. He tapped her on the shoulder and made her look at the over-social Ravenclaw. She was surrounded with the girls in her house, including Shea who smiled along with the others. At least they were still talking. They watched all of their friends be completely opposite to what they were, both beyond confused with this outcome. All looked over and now they thought about it, so did they. It was sixth year. And it was weird. Could this have happened if they all never met?

... ...

... Normal Reality...

All of the Marauders stood around their two unconscious friends on the tables in front of them. Shea felt sick and the others knew it. Shea stood and took a deep breath, not taking her eyes off of the two.

"This has happened before"

She admitted, bravely. Shea took a deep breath through the nose and let it out rather harshly. Some of the only colour she had flooding back to her face. All gave each other the same look, eyebrows raised.

"I was seven."

She spoke again, sitting on another desk. The others picking a chair or table around her.

"There was this little girl who lived down the street to me. One with platinum blonde hair and light baby blue eyes, quite a pretty girl"

Shea smiled, remembering some of the times they spent together. Until it faltered.

"She was having a fight with her friend while i was around her house and she asked me to back her up!"

Shea grinned while shaking her head softly. Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to look into her eyes.

"You don't have to do this"

Sirius said, trying to persuade her otherwise. Shea shook her head and took his hand off of her.

"They deserve to know"

Shea whispered. Sirius merely smiled and sat down on the desk, next to her. James glanced between the pair as well as Kyra and Remus while Zara found something fairly interesting on the ceiling. Her eyes snapped back to Shea though as soon as she spoke again.

"I was brought into the argument and my mind flashed to what it would've been like if they hadn't of met."

Shea said, tearing her eyes away from her friends and put them on the floor, it was all interesting at the moment.

"I put both of my hands on her shoulder and She fell. Just dropped, the way Kyile and Kelsi did. I didn't know what was happening... it was the first time i ever did anything like that and i was afraid of what i did."

Shea softly whispered. Sirius took her hand.

"Her friend she was fighting with, ran to fetch her parents... i couldn't move... i was in shock...Afraid of my own hands. I couldn't work it out... i couldn't understand what i had done... so i placed my hands on either side of her face and delved into her mind. Trying to get some sort of answer."

Shea breathed, a small tear slipping down her pale cheeks. Her nose red and cheeks flushed. Sirius squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It showed me another reality... One where she wasn't my friend... the girl's friend. When her parents arrived, so did mine. They talked about me for hours. Telling each other solutions but when i managed to get close enough to touch her again..."

Shea paused, hand flying up to catch the falling tears. Shea gave a deep sigh.

"She was gone. Her heart beat had stopped. You can't live in a reality for more than one day... Time stopped. I had basically murdered someone. My mother and father saw me as some sort of monster. They wouldn't allow me to touch them for years... i fact i don't think I've held my father's hand in five years. And my mother... well she was who she was"

Shea stopped and got up. She shakily made her way towards Kelsi and Kyile on the table.

"This is why i try to keep you safe... But I'm also afraid that i could cause your deaths instead of preventing them. If i can't wake them up... than they will die"

Shea announced. Making everyone in the room fall deadly silent and they kept looking at each other for help... But No one knew the answer.

...Alternate reality...

Kelsi and Kyile were sitting there in the Library, looking at six different corners where their friends sat. James was reading and practising Transfiguration in one corner. Sirius was laughing with Lucius with a book of Astronomy in his hand, now and then looking up to look at another person in another corner. That was where Shea was. She was touching up her bright red lips with a mirror in hand and Marlene McKinnon next to her, being all friendly. Remus was watching Shea as well, but he held a book in front of his face, trying hard not to make it obvious. Kyra was practising a potion, probably a new one that she had just come up with. Her hair was a mess... guessing it's not going well. And Zara was deep in an alcove of books, completely surrounded in a little fort.

Kyile turned to Kelsi, glancing at every one of his friends.

"Okay... explain to me what we are doing again?!"

Kyile asked, smiling sheepishly at her, feeling awkward that he's asked her to repeat again.

"Basically we get all of them to talk to each other. So we can see, in this life, what they are like together. Let's do two at a time... Starting with Zara..."

Kelsi smiled, pointing at the book worm with pigtails. Kelsi raised her eyebrows and held her hand out for him to go. Kyile rolled his eyes and got up with a groan. As he made his way over to her, Kelsi peeped over the book. Kyile smiled down at the girl. As he was about to speak, she put her hand up stopping him. Kyile gazed around awkwardly.

"Bare with... Bare with... bare with... bare with..."

She said quickly, before looking up at him and putting the book down on the table in front of her.

"Talk!"

She demanded. Kyile was taken aback by this Zara as she was so punctual and such a... well a Shea.

"Could you umm... show me where..."

Kyile glanced over to Sirius and saw a massive book of Astronomy was behind him... a smile appeared on his lips.

"The massive silver book of Astronomy is, please? Zara?"

He asked softly. Zara groaned and rolled her eyes, slamming her book shut and climbing her way out of fort. She made her way over to Sirius and Lucius, Kyile just waited for the interaction to occur... and it did.

"Hello... Cromwell..."

Sirius sneered. Zara turned to him, a bored expression on her face and stared at him dead.

"Please go and pester someone else with your worthless threats, Black. Don't waste your breath on someone who wants you to stop breathing all together"

She snapped. Kyile's eye widened. They were basically the same, except the threats were lethal. Sirius's sneer grew darker and he got to his feet, Zara stayed still and didn't even waver although his over whelming tallness.

"Says you Cromwell, no one would care if you stopped. You've got balls, you do indeed, to speak to me like that but there is no other quality of a Gryffindor within you"

Sirius grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed i am female... i cannot have balls as you say, it's just not possible, get your facts straight before you start spewing your words"

She huffed. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she was wrenched back from Sirius's glare. James stood directly in front of her.

"Fuck off, Black. Just because she can tell the difference between Your star and Bellatrix's, doesn't mean you have to target every smart person in this place"

James grinned. Zara watched the scene from behind James. And Kyile from a little bit away from Zara. Sirius got up and walked past Kyra, knocking over some vials as he shoved past. James turned to Zara, a scowl replacing his grin.

"Watch yourself, Cromwell. People like you give the brave Gryffindor's a bad name. Someone has got to hold up our repetition and it won't be you, so it's up to the true ones. Go back to you Ravenclaw studies and get out of my sight before i do something i will regret"

He spat. Kyile did not expect this. His mouth dropped open. Zara didn't even waver. She gave him a grin and turned away from him, astronomy book in hand.

"Here..."

Zara said, holding it out for Kyile to take. He stared at her confused.

"What?"

Kyile asked, completely forgetting.

"The book you asked me for... For goodness sake Clearwater just take it!"

She fumed. Kyile slowly took it from her grasp and she stormed away back to her fort of knowledge. Kyile took a deep breath and sat down with Kelsi.

"Well she doesn't like me, nor James or Sirius... It's just you, Shea, Remus and Kyra left to test"

Kyile announced looking for the others. Kelsi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well i guess she likes Kyra"

She smiled pointing at the two laughing and cleaning up the spilt potion on the floor. Kelsi got to her feet and quickly walked over to them.

"Can i help?"

She asked. Both Kyra and Zara glanced at her once then burst out laughing. Kyra whipped a fake tear from her eye.

"Oh right. Kelsi Cavandra actually asking if she could help us... You must be insane... really? fall from the Astronomy tower again and hit your head?"

Kyra grinned at her. Zara smiled and carried on after Kyra finished her question.

"Yeah... Get lost Cavandra"

Kelsi raised her eyebrows and walked away. When she came back to the table, Kyile was crying with laughter.

"Let me guess... both of them strongly dislike you?"

Kyile giggled, earning a glare from the girl herself. He carried on until he saw both Shea and Remus leave. He flew to his feet as Zara and Kyra followed minutes behind them. They smiled at each other before walking out after them. Kelsi knew a quick passage, putting her in front of Shea. When she slipped out of it, Kelsi suddenly paused in front of Shea making her fall backwards. Remus caught her immediately, giving a breath of relief. Zara and Kyra ran to her, Kyra glaring at the boy. Kelsi watched the scene from behind the wall, while Kyile was around the wall by the library. They both watch intently.

"Oh my Godric... Shea are you alright?"

Zara asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Shea nodded softly.

"I'm fine, just a slip. Thank you Remus for catching me"

Shea smiled. Kyra glared at the boy.

"Yeah... Lucky..."

She gritted. Remus shot a warning look at Kyra before smiling at Shea.

"No problem"

He smiled at the green eyed girl, not taking his eyes off of her for a second.

"Yeah let's hope Lupin will be here to save the day!"

Kyra smiled, sarcastically.

"Oh, it will be"

He said, darkly. Shea gave Remus a small peck on the cheek before saying thank you once more and departing, with the others following closely behind. When Kyile and Kelsi joined back up, they stared after the group.

"Well couldn't have gone better!"

Kyile exclaimed, giving Kelsi and smile and flowing after them. She shook her head and followed.

When the pair arrived at their tree down by the lake, they were surprised to be met with a waving Shea. She was still wearing that bright red lipstick and she still had her skirt mid-way up her thigh. Kyile looked around wondering if she was waving at any one else, but no. Shea was waving at them. Kelsi dragged Kyile towards the girl and they sat down next to each other.

"Well.. isn't this a sight?"

Shea smirked, her hands dusting down her exposed legs.

"It's good to see you too talking and not at each other's throats like the norm"

Shea smiled. Kyile and Kelsi glanced at each other before giving the girl identical smiles. Shea had her gaze drawn to something else. A seductive smile placed on her lips as her head raised higher and higher. Someone cast a dark shadow over the group, Shea was fluttering her eyelashes at this person. Kelsi tilted her head up to see James Potter standing there, he came and sat down next to Shea, giving Kyile and Kelsi a weird look.

"What are they friends now?"

James asked, aiming the question at Shea but kept staring at the strange pair in front of them. Shea slowly nodded.

"I should think so... Makes a nice change, ay Potter?"

A playful smile covered the seductive as she lightly nudge his shoulder. James looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Do you want Black to kill me or...?"

James whispered. Shea rolled her eyes and shook her head, casting her green orbs on the ground.

"You know he won't."

Shea smiled, James shrugged his shoulders.

"Your betrothed!... you don't love him... nor does he love you. He doesn't care what you say!"

James spouted. Kyile's jaw dropped. Kelsi's eyes widened. They were getting married.

"Yeah but at least I am marrying a Friend"

She cooed. James rolled his eyes slowly.

"My friend my arse"

He mumbled. Shea shook her head and turned her head up again. Kyra and Zara were walking through the grounds, Shea gave a quick wave and a smile, in which they returned until the both of them saw James, Kyile and Kelsi, their hands dropped to their sides and they hurriedly sped fast. Shea let out a sigh.

"Why don't you like anyone?"

Shea huffed. James turned to her.

"Well, Sirius had tried to kill me. Remus hates anyone that is even remotely close to you, with an exception of Zara. Kyra is just an annoying Ravenclaw who bothers me with stupid questions and Zara, she's a disgrace to the Gryffindor name!"

James groaned. Shea felt the anger boil in her system before she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I am not liking your tone young man"

Shea spat. James gave an annoyed huff and turned to her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Sorry"

He whispered softly, Shea gave him the sweet smile that broke through the scowl of annoyance and placed a small simple kiss on his cheek. Kyile brought his lips to Kelsi's ear.

"Why don't we just ask what they are like together... I'm sure Shea will tell us?"

Kyile asked, Kelsi nodded softly. Before she turned to her, Shea was getting up.

"Where are you going?"

Kelsi asked suddenly, James stared at her in shock.

"it's None of your business but you know... I'm going to 'attend' to my future Husband"

Shea winked, earning a glare from James as she left. Kyile gave Kelsi a simple look that told her to go and follow them. Kelsi smiled at James and coughed earning his attention from something on the otherside of the grounds.

"So, what is wrong with Remus?"

Kelsi asked, slowly. James snapped his head to the mention of his name. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure... all I know is that he is totally obsessed with Shea. He hates anyone close to her, male or not. The way he watches her... it's like he's willing to jump infront of a killing curse to save Shea. We've all been trying to work it out"

James explained. Kelsi thought deeply on this matter.

"We?"

Kelsi asked, suddenly. James raised his eyebrows and gave her the same strange look as he has the whole entire time.

"You... Me... Kyile, Zara, Kyra even Sirius... everyone but Shea.. who doesn't seemed to mind.. being caught up in her little world of flirtatious comments and batting eyelashes. "

James huffed. Kelsi got to her feet and brushed herself down.

"I'm going to find Remus!"

She stated bravely. James got up too and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy, Slytherin... He won't talk to you! You know that!"

James smiled. Kelsi rolled her eyes and took James's hand off of her. Kyile followed after her as they tried to scope out the scarred honey-comb eyed boy.

... Normal Reality...

"Hold on!"

James said suddenly, earning all attention on him.

"How comes you could touch us? I mean you're always hanging off of Sirius's shoulders"

James asked, making everyone think. Shea gave a small sigh and pulled a piece of white fabric, that split into too.

"I wore gloves. I just put glamour on them, so you couldn't feel them nor see them. My parents warned me to keep them on!"

Shea sheepishly smiled. Zara shot her hand up in the air.

"So, why didn't you wear them today?"

Zara smiled, feeling triumphant in her question. Shea's cheeks flushed red, her smile growing a little bit more.

"I...umm... Lost them. They were see through for goodness sake!"

Shea tried to defend her stupidity. Sirius gave a laugh, that caused the others to burst out in one. Once they calmed, she turned back to her two friends, asleep on the table.

"We need to wake them up!"

Shea said. Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder as Shea slipped the white gloves over her hands, not much colour difference anyway. James clapped.

"Well, I guess we need to find some answers... Kyra! You and Remus head down into the Restricted Section of the library. But remember something important... Don't get caught. Sirius! You stay with Shea while me and Zara slip into potions and look in Slughorns 'Special Book'. It's going to be a tough call... but get what you need and bring it back here"

James organised. All of them split, leaving Shea and Sirius with a lifeless Kyile and Kelsi. And both only prayed that they hurried.

... Alternate Reality...

They walked down the halls, endlessly. The sounds of students soon dispersed as they reached higher and higher up the castle. The portraits disappearing on the walls. Kelsi made a squeal as a shadow jumped from beam to beam above them. Kyile stared up wards. Remus. He was slouched over the wooden pole, hands gripping it tightly, eyes narrowed in anger.

"How many times have I told to leave me alone?"

Remus shouted from his dark corner. Kelsi made a deep sigh and placed her hands on her hips.

"Get your arse down here, scar face"

Kelsi commented back, earning a growl of deeper annoyance. Kyile smiled at the girl's stubbornness. Remus fell to the floor with a bump and he held a sneer worse than any that they had ever seen. Remus gave a huff and groaned lowly in his throat.

"What do you want?"

He spat venomously, his eyes shooting daggers at them both.

"What is your problem? Why do you watch Shea so much?"

Kyile asked, hands coming over his chest. Remus groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me! how frustrating is it to ask a question you'll never know the answer to?"

Remus smirked. Kelsi walked forward and grabbed her wand from her pocket. She pointed it to his throat.

"I will kill you. Here and now. And nobody will care!"

She whispered darkly in his ear, pushing the tip of her wand deeper into his skin. Remus gave a jolt, hearing those made him shift uncomfortably. Remus sat down, placed his back against the window that stood on the right side.

"Fine!"

He spat. Kelsi stood a little away, Kyile next to her. Remus glanced up at them and the small sneer fading slowly.

"Shea's my blood singer."

He whispered slowly, his eyes growing darker.

"And she's marrying that good for nothing Slytherin, Black!"

He started to get aggressive. Remus ran his hands through his neat cut strawberry blonde locks. Kelsi shrugged in confusion.

"Blood singer... As in you're a Vampire?"

She asked slowly. Remus glanced up at her and softly nodded his head slowly. Kyile stepped back, one step, barley noticeable. Kelsi touched the side of his face, wrenching his eyes to look at her.

" You can be friends, it does happen. I know it does! I've read and I've seen it! You don't have to marry the girl to love her! I mean, I know these too people. Just alike yet so different. Both love one another and yet they chose to stay friends, they have been for five years"

Kelsi explained. Remus glanced up at her, a mix of relief and happiness streaked in the sadness of his eyes. She gave him her hand, which he took. Remus pulled himself up, using Kelsi as an anchor not to lose his balance. Kyile tapped him on the back playfully and grinned as the three walked out of his tiny hiding place back to the grounds of Hogwarts.

As they said there goodbye's Kelsi got a strange feeling of Remembrance. Her head began to spin and she felt as if about to fall from the earth. She took a seat on the floor and closed her eyes. She could feel it all happening. Her memories of her time solely fading. Changing into the ones that she would have had here. She shook her head, trying to make it stop, but it was impossible. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Kyile who stared down at her strangely.

"Are you okay?"

Kyile asked, placing a hand on the high of her back. She shook her head violently.

"No... I think I might be forgetting!"

She told him. Kyile dropped his hand and gazed around, thinking strongly on the new point that had come up. He took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Let's go to the library and tried to find out what had happened! This must be some form of magic!"

Kyile tried to lighten her mood but she felt the memories of them all slowly disappearing. Kelsi gave him a smile and nodded quickly, taking any chance to get better and get her home. Kyile helped her to her feet and carried her all the way to the Library. Hardly anyone sat there, just a few people and a few ghosts, floated about here and there. They went through thousands of books and even managed to sneak into the Restricted Section until they landed on one book in particular.

...Noramal Reality...

When the four returned, James and Zara were empty handed but Kyra and Remus held a book in their hands. Shea felt a small shred of hope fall over the darkness of these times as they opened it and found the spell that could possibly bring them back. James stared at Shea and gave her a look of reassurance, she smiled a little at him. Zara grabbed hold of James's hand, he took hold of Remus's, Sirius took hold of Shea's and Remus's while James connected Kyile and Kelsi and took hold of Kyile's. While Shea grabbed hold of Kelsi's. She took a deep breath and felt the word spill out of her mouth.

"The one's we lost in time.

The one's we fear will not return

Come back into our light.

Don't make the fire burn.

Bring them back to us.

Bring them back to them.

Bring back our dearest friends"

They all spouted in unison. James felt his hand slip and it lost contact with Kyile's for one second and in that second it was over.

... Alternate Reality...

Kelsi froze suddenly, her eyes fell shut and it was like she was being lifted from the earth by an invisible force. She took a deep breath and let it take her where ever it wanted.

... Normal Reality...

Kelsi's eye's shot open. And Shea broke the connection to pull her into a hug. She gave a small smile as she did and Kelsi was relieved to be back. She threw her arms around her friend and turned to Kyile to hug him. But he didn't wake. Kelsi froze as well as Shea and the rest followed as soon as they realised what had happened. Shea held her hand over her mouth and tears seeped through her eyes as she looked at the lifeless boy in front of them.

"Kyile?!"

Kelsi asked, shaking his body. Shea fell to her knee's next to him and felt the pang in her heart. She knew this was her fault. Kelsi threw herself onto his chest and cried into his shirt. McGonagall stormed in, her eyes falling on Kyile first of all and them the fear stricken Shea. She knew, that in that moment, she knew exactly what had happened.


End file.
